Taruhan
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Aku menantang Sasuke untuk taruhan tentang siapa laki-laki yang akan di pilih oleh Ino nanti. Dan saat hari itu tiba aku kalah dan aku mendapatkan hukuman dari taruhan yang aku lakukan dengan Sasuke. /Oneshot/ /Lime/Lemon/ /No Children/ /RnR Please/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Taruhan by HanaMo**

**.**

**Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**Warning: typo, ooc, lime, lemon, nc21, dldr.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di rumah aku langsung menaruh tasku di atas meja. Jantungku masih berdetang dengan kencang akibat apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku nanti. sial, kenapa Ino harus menerima Sai sebagai kekasihnya sih? Kenapa bukan Gaara yang tampan saja?

Tidak mengganti seragam sekolahku terlebih dulu, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang empuk. Pikiranku memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh dia padaku. Memikirkannya benar-benar membuatku takut.

Soalnya walaupun dia itu pembawaanya tenang, di mataku dia itu mengerikan. Dalam sikap diamnya itu mengandung banyak arti. Jadi disini aku sangat takut pada kemenangannya hari ini.

Sial, seharunya aku tak menantangnya untuk taruhan tentang siapa yang akan di pilih oleh Ino, antara Sai atau Gaara. Dan aku dengan sombongnya bahwa Ino akan memilih Gaara akan menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi hari ini penentuan Ino, dan yang di pilihnya adalah Sai. Dan saat itu aku hanya bisa mengigit jariku bagaimana dengan nasibku nanti di tangan dia.

Dengan cepat aku membalikan tubuhku, memejamkan mataku agar aku bisa tenang, karena di sekolah aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berteriak kesal kenapa aku menerima taruhannya sih, kalau aku menolaknya kan aku tidak akan gila seperti ini.

Aku berharap dia tidak ingat dengan taruhannya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang di ingikannya saat ia menang, aku yakin yang dia inginkan itu sangat berbahaya dan pastinya membuatku takut. Hah! Padahal kalau aku yang menang aku sudah memiliki daftar keinginanku padanya.

Ku peluk bantal gulingku. Kupanjatkan doaku agar dia tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku. Dia itu abnormal, sekalinya meminta pasti sangat aneh sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tegang saat ada tangan seseorang sedang menyentuh pahaku. Lalu aku merasakan tangannya merambat semakin kedalam, membuatku membeku. Dengan perlahan aku menolehkan kebelakang dan saat itu pula aku melihatnya sedang mengelus-elus pahaku. Wajahnya datar tapi aku melihat ujung bibir sebelah kananya terarik keatas, menampakan seringai kemenangannya.

Dan disini aku hanya bisa meneguk ludaku dengan sangat susah. Aku tidak sadar saat ia mengambil bantal guling yang ada di pelukanku dan ia membuangnya agar jauh dariku. Setelah itu ia membuat tubuhku menjadi terlentang.

Tangannya menyentuh pergelangan kakiku, menekuk kakiku dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menyerukan mendekata kepahaku dan saat itu pula aku relfek menutup kakiku. Dia berhenti, tangannya kini ada di atas lututku.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatapku dengan mata onyx yang selalu saja membuat dadaku berdetak dengan kencang. Tangan kanannya terulur kearahk—tidak, bukan kearahku melainkan kearah dada kiriku dan ia meremas dadaku membuat mataku terpejam dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku meminta sesutau padamu dengan kemenangan taruhanku, Sakura." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dalam. Tangannya masih saja meremas pelan dada kiriku.

"Tapi bisa yang lainnya, kan?" balasku masih tetap menutup mataku, bibirku terbuka kecil, mendesah pelan karena ulah yang di lakukan oleh laki-laki yang sekarang ada di atasku.

"Hm. Yang lainnya aku tidak ingin, yang aku inginkan hanya ini." Ujarnya kini ia membuka kancing seragam sekolahku. mataku tebuka dan tanganku menahannya, agar ia berhenti untuk membuka kancing seragamku.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'Tapi', Sakura. Seharunya kau ingat dengan ucapanmu saat kau menerima taruhanku. Bukankan kau akan mengabulkan apa yang di ingikan oleh pemenangnya? Dan pastinya tidak ada kata penolakan juga. Apapun alasannya itu. Dan mari kita selesaikan dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti dengan kemenanganku dan kekalahanmu."

.

.

.

Napasku memburu saat aku merasakan puncak dadaku di hisap begitu kuat oleh laki-laki di atasku. Tanganku mencengkram rambutnya yang bermodel pantat ayam ini. Mulutku terbuka kecil, mendesah pelan karenanya.

Tubuhku sudah sepenuhnya polos dan dia masih mengenakan celana sekolahnya. Mataku terbuka untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Apa dia senang? Atau tidak. Aku bisa melihat banyak ekspresi di wajahnya walaupun wajahnya hanya menampakan raut datarnya.

Aku menggelinjang pelan saat merasakan tangan kirinya menyentuh daerah paling intim di tubuhku. Mataku kembali terpejam saat merasakan ia mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kalau seperti ini, benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Sasuke-kun." Aku memanggil namanya saat bibirnya meninggalkan puncak dadaku dan kini bibirnya merambat keatas, menciumi leher serta rahangku. Mengecupnya kadang juga mengisapnya agar menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leherku.

Ah, yah, laki-laki yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim denganku adalah Sasuke. Teman masa kecilku. Kepalaku mendongak saat aku merasakan di daerah intimku di masukan sesuatu olehnya. Mataku melirik kearahnya, menanyakan apa yang di masukannya dan dia menjawabnya dengan lirikan matanya yang mengarah kebawah.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, dan yang bisa kulihat adalah tangan kirinya yang sedang bergerak maju mundur dengan pelan dan dengan itu pula bibirku menyerukan desahan agak kerasa dengan mataku yang tertutup.

Di sini aku merasa aneh denganku. Di satu sisi aku tidak menyukainya di satu sisi juga aku menyukai sentuhannya.

Dan yah aku juga merasa sedikit kecewa. Karena selama beberapa menit dia melakukan hal seperti ini, dia belum menyentuh bibirku. Saat itu Sasuke memulainya dengan membuka seluruh seragam sekolahku dan setelah semuanya terlepas, Sasuke langsung meremas kedua dadaku dan seterusnya dia hanya bermain-main saja.

Tapi kini, bibirnya sedang mencium bagian leherku, tangannya kirinya di bagian tengah pahaku. Jadi walaupun aku sedikit kecewa ia tidak mencium bibirku, disini aku merasa senang dengan rangansangan yang di lakukannya.

Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa kesal juga karena dia tidak segera menciumku, dengan cepat tanganku menangkup kedua pipinya agar ia melepaskan leherku. Saat ia sudah terlepas aku langsung memajukan wajahku dan menarik wajahnya mendekat untuk berciuman.

Ketika bibir kami saling menyentuh satu sama lain, aku merasakan bahwa bibirnya lah yang paling lembut yang pernah aku rasakan. Hum. Bukannya aku belum pernah merasakan berciuman, aku pernah melakukannya dengan Sasori-nii itupun kami hanya saling mengecup untuk salam perpisahanku dengannya karena dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negri.

Dan kini aku merasakannya dengan Sasuke. Bibirnya ini membuatku terus saja menghisapnya, kadang aku menggigitnya gemas karena dia memainkan lidahnya di bagian bibir atasku. Bibirku terbuka, lidahnya langsung melesak masuk kedalam bibirku.

Awalnya aku yang menyerangnya, kini malah Sasuke yang menyerangku dengan sangat kasar. Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi ciumannya yang terlbilang sangat menggebu-gebu. Kepalanya ia miringkan kekanan dan kekiri, mencari posisi ciuman yang membuatnya nyaman.

Tanganku kini sudah tidak di kedua pipinya, melainkan di dalam rambutnya, mendorongnya agar ia semakin dekat denganku, agar ia terus menciumku seperti ini. Aku juga merasakan tangan kirinya sudah tidak bergerak lagi, tapi tangan kanannya masih meremas dadaku dengan kuat.

Merasakan udara yang aku hirup semakin susah, dengan cepat aku menarik rambutnya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Tapi seperti kesetanan, Sasuke masih saja mencium bibirku dengan sangat ganas. Karena kesal Sasuke tidak segera melepaskan bibirnya yang menciumku, dengan berani tanganku terulur kebagian selangkahannya yang aku rasakan di perutku keras dan besar.

Saat aku menyentuhnya dan meremasnya sedikit kuat, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuammnya dengan mata terpejam dan bibirnya mengluarkan suara desahan pelan. Tanganku masih saja di bagian selangkahannya, tapi itu pun hanya diam saja.

Tapi karena mataku menangkap wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan suara desahan yang menurutku sangat menyenangkan, aku kembali meremasnya dengan pelan dan suara desahannya kembali keluar.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini membuatku memberanikan diriku untuk membalikan posisiku yang ada di bawah kini menjadi sebaliknya. Sekarang aku di atas Sasuke, duduk di bagian pahanya. Kepalaku menyurukan kebagian selangkahannya untuk melihat tonjolan yang sedang aku pegang.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, wajahnya menampakan raut yang begitu seksi dan serta keasikan. Jadi dengan keberanian yang aku punya aku mencoba untuk membuka kancing serta resleting miliknya dengan pelan. Setelah selesai, aku masukan tanganku kedalamnya dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang keras didalam sana.

"Cepat sakura lepaskan dan hisap!" aku mendongak saat mendengarnya mendesisi. Dan aku langsung melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sagar celana miliknya bisa terlepas. Dan saat celana serta celana dalam miliknya aku lepaskan, sesuatu keluar berdiri dengan tegak membuatku tertegun melihatnya. Ini miliknya? Agak besar dan panjang. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku dengan sangat susah.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi. Dan dimulai dari sini aku akan memerintahakan semua kinginanku padamu, Sakura. Dan tentunya kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Jadi cepat hisap!" mulutku terbuka dengan apa yang aku dengar tadi. Reflek tanganku memukul pahanya sedikit keras dan aku langsung dibalas dengan tangannya yang terulur kearah dadaku dan langsung meremasnya dengan kuat. Sontak saja itu membuatku mendesah keras.

"Brengsek!" umpatku dan dia menyeringai puas.

"Cepat, Sakura, kau tidak lihat milikku sudah keras seperti itu?" ucapnya lagi. Jadi dari pada Sasuke tidak sabaran seperti itu, aku segera membuka mulutku sedikit dan aku langsung memasukan miliknya kedalam milikku. Sial, milikknya tidak muat di dalam mulutku.

Dengan perlahan lidahku melilit miliknya, mataku menatap kearah wajahnya, matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan terdengar desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihatnya seperti itu aku sedikit menyeringai. Jadi tanpa sadar bahwa dia menikmati apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

Bosan hanya melakukan seperti itu, aku mulai menghisap miliknya. Yang awalnya setengah miliknya masuk di dalam mulutku, kini hanya bagian ujungnya saja yang ada di mulutku dan kini aku menghisapnya dengan pelan-pelan yang membuatnya merintih keenakan.

Terus saja seperti itu, dan aku merasakan sebuah cairan aneh didalam mulutku yang keluar dari miliknya. Aku melepaskan miliknya dan terlihat miliknya yang basah karena air liurku, serta cairan putih ketal di ujung miliknya.

Lidaku terjulur kearah ujung miliknya dan aku menjiltanya. Layaknya milik Sasuke seperti es krim aku terus saja menjiltanya dan setelah puas dengan hanya menjilatnya saja kini aku kembali memasukan miliknya kedalam mulutku dan menghisapnya dengan kuat membuat Sasuke menaikan tubuhnya.

"Lebih kuat, Sakura." Perintahnya dan aku langsung mengiyakan apa yang di perintahnya. Aku menghisap miliknya dengan kuat dan dia mendesis nikmat apa yang aku lakukan.

Berhenti menghisap kini aku memaju mundurkan kepalaku, tanganku menggenggam miliknya yang sangat keras ini. Dan beberapa detik aku melakukan hal seperti itu, cairan dari milik Sasuke menyembur keluar dan masuk kedalam mulutku. Lantas saja itu membuatku tersedak dan langsung meneguk cairan miliknya.

Ketika aku akan memasukan miliknya kedalam mulutku lagi untuk membersihkan cairan miliknya itu, Sasuke langsung menahan kepalaku, "kenapa?" tanyaku dengan raut bingung. Kini tangannya beralih pada pinggangku dan menarikku untuk di atas perutnya dan itu sontak membuatku mendesah karena milikku menyentuh perutnya yang bagus itu.

Kedua tangannya masih di painggangku dan kini mengangkat tubuhku sedikit keatas. Seketika aku merasakan bahwa Sasuke mengarahkan milikku kearah miliknya. Aku langsung mengerti, bahwa Sasuke menginginkan ketahap yang lebih intim.

Ketika milik kami saling bersentuhan seperti ini membuat kami berdua mendesah. Kalau boleh jujur ini adalah pertama kali untuk kami berdua, dan kami melakukan hal seperti ini karena aku kalah dan Sasuke menang dalam taruhan yang kami buat sendiri.

Dengan perlahan sedikit menurunkan tubuhku dan baru saja masuk ujungnya saja itu membuatku sedikit sakit. Tentu saja milikku ini kecil dan milik Sasuke agak besar membuatku sedikit susah untuk memasukan miliknya itu. Tapi dengan sedikit paksaan dengan desahan kami yang sedikit keras membuat milik Sasuke akhirnya masuk sepenuhnya.

Milikku penuh dengan miliknya. Kepalaku yang awalnya tadi menunduk karena sakit, kini mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dan terlihatlah di wajahnya matanya terpejam dengan senyuman kepuasan miliknya. Melihat wajah Sasuke seperti itu membuatku memberanikan diriku untuk memulainya.

Aku menaikan tubuhku pelan-pelan membuat miliknya keluar sedikit dan aku turunkan kembali tubuhku membuat kami mendesah nikmat. Jadi seterusnya aku melakukan hal seperti itu dengan pelan-pelan dan saat kedua tangan Sasuke ikut andil membantuku, gerakan naik turun semakin cepat dan itu mengahsailkan desahan kami yang semakin keras.

Beberapa menit melakukan gerakan seperti itu, tubuhku menegang dan keluarlah cairan milikku melumuri miliknya dengan cairan milikku yang banyak. Beberapa detik hanya diam saja, kini tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membalikan posisi kami berdua. Jadi kini aku yang ada di bawahnya.

"Ternyata benar apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Bahwa milikmu memang sangar pas untuk aku masuki dan aku penuhi." Ucapnya sambil menggerakan miliknya maju mundur. Desahanku keluar, kepalaku mendongak menikmati apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Mataku terbuka saat aku merasakan puncak dada kananku di hisap oleh Sasuke dengan kuat, gerakan tubuhnya semakin kasar, membuatku terlonjak-lonjak dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Seperti bosan dengan dada kananku, kini mulutnya berpindah pada dada kiriku dan menghisapnya lebih kuat lagi. Terus saja aku mendesah nikmat karena apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Kadang aku mengucapkan namanya dengan desahan kerasku.

Tanganku mencengkram rambutnya yang bermodel pantat ayam. Di puaskan di kedua titik rangsangku membuatku sangat gila. Kalau seperti ini aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia puas.

.

.

.

Aku terengah, tubuhku menelungkup di atas kasur dan Sasuke di belakang tubuhku. Miliknya masih didalam milikku. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia baru saja mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang entah untuk yang keberapa. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi.

Pinggangku di sentuh lagi olehnya, siap-siap untuk melakukannya lagi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku menahan lengannya. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk melakukannya, tubuhku lelah dan aku mengantuk. Tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar, aku menoleh kerahnya dengan mimik muka sedih agar ia tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"Aku lelah." Jawabku dan Sasuke hanya menyeritkan keningnya, menampilkan tatapan tidak suka bahwa aku mengatakan aku sudah lelah. Tapi setelah itu ia menarik napas pelan dan Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam milikku dengan hati-hati. Disini aku hanya bisa menahan perih di daerah selangkahanku.

"Padahal aku belum puas, Sakura." Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku, lalu tangannya mengelus punggungku yang basah akibat kegiatan yang kami lakukan.

"Belum puas? Yang benar saja, Sasuke-kun? Bahkan kau melakukan banyak gaya saat melakukannya. Belakang, sambil berdiri, berpangkuan, di atas meja belajar dank au masih belum puas? Belum lagi di atas kasur kau melakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan kau belum puas?" ucapku dengan geram saat mendengar bahwa ia belum puas melakukannya denganku. Dasar gila, sebenarnya dia ini siapa sih? Dan kenapa juga Sasuke bisa mesum seperti ini? Ah, aku tidak perduli.

Dengan cepat aku langsung menutup mataku, tubuhku seperti mati rasa dan aku ingin seharian ini didalam kamar saja, tidur dengan pulas dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau bahkan tidak perduli aku sudah merengek minta di hentikan. Kau seperti menutup kedua telingamu dengan sesuatu. Dan kau sangat kasar sekali." Ucapku pelan, masih dengan menutup mataku. Kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku di tarik untuk mendekat kearahnya, lalu ia memelukku dengan sangat merat. Bibirnya mencium keningku dengan sangat lembut.

"Ne, kalau begitu kalau kita melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan kasar lagi dan aku akan sebisa mungkin untuk melakukannya dengan sangat lembut." Balasnya dengan bisikan dan kecupan pelan di daerah wajahku, membuatku membalas pelukannya erat.

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Sasuke-kun. Cukup satu kali ini saja." Dia berhenti menciumi wajahku lalu ia langsung melumat bibirku tapi hanya dua detik dan aku mendengarnya ia menghela napas.

"Baik ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Tapi kalau aku tidak tahan untuk menyentuhmu kau tidak boleh menolak, Sakura."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Ah, kalau begitu aku akan menikahimu saja langsung agar aku bisa melakukannya setiap hari denganmu." Ucapnya membuatku memblalakan mataku.

"Jadi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai alat pemuasmu?" tanyaku dan dia menyeringai pelan.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Selain itu aku ingin kau menjadi wanita yang menemaiku sampai aku mati nanti dan pastinya melahirkan apa yang menjadi usaha kita nanti. intinya aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai alat pemuasku, melainkan menganggapmu sebagai wanita yang sangat aku cintai." Jawabnya membuat wajahku seketika memerah. Walaupun jawabannya sedikit ambigu dan aku tidak mengerti, entah tetap saja membuatku senang.

"Baiklah, aku terima lamaramu yang tidak romantis ini. Tapi, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin menikah secepat mungkin, aku masih ingin merasakan dunia luar." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau tidak melirik laki-laki lain selainku."

"Kalau Kabuto-senpai?" ucapku yang langsung membuat mendesah pelan karena tiba-tiba tangannya meremas dadaku. Aku tahu ia cemburu dengan kedekatanku dengan Kabuto-senpai. Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun aku tidak akan terlalu akrab dan tidak akan berpaling pada laki-laki lain selainmu. Karena aku memang sudah sangat mencintaimu dari dulu, saat kita masih kecil.

Dan saat aku tahu bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, aku senang karena cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ah, dan untuk taruhannya, walaupun awalnya aku takut dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, aku malah senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku tadi.

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.

**Owari**

**05 mei 2014, 10.32 am, Indramayu, Jawabarat.**


End file.
